


Lord of the rings story

by wholockiangirl



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:18:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholockiangirl/pseuds/wholockiangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>N O title just yet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lord of the rings story

y by me and my friend  
by whoviangirlalice, Sep 4, 2013, 3:33:58 AM  
Literature / Characters & Settings / Contemporary / Profiles  
Arwen is sitting in Rivendell with her cousin Eliedina watching everyone arrive for a meeting with Elrond. Along with their children, the two girls are watching. The boys below them and deciding which they like Arwen points to a dark haired boy sitting slightly apart from the others. Eliedina says "he isn't an elf tho" and Arwen replies "I don't care he is cute,who do you like?" Eliedina points to the elvish boy nearest to their vantage point. She is looking down at him just as he looks up at them. Then he disapears all of a sudden Eliedind feels hands over her eyes. She backs away a little bit trying to figure out who the hands belong to so she follows the arms and sees the boy she was pointing at earlier and then says "hello what is your name" he replies "my name is Legolas nice to meet you" as he smiles. She replies "my name Eliedina and its nice to meet you to" they spend a moment looking and smiling at each other while not talking. Awen is just sitting there watching the two of them with a amused look on her face, she is just about to say something when Gandalf yells "Eliedina come down here now" so she goes down to see him and when she is gone Legolas asks Arwen "why did Gandalf call her down to him" she replies "because he wanted to say bye to her before he left" "Why though?" Asks Legolas Arwen grins at him then says "you really have no idea do you Eliedina is only half elf as Gandalf is her father" Legolas looks at her with a shocked expression on his face as she laughs at at him. She is laughing so hard she falls over just as Elrond appears and says "get up now missy and what may I ask is so funny" she gets up and replies "the expression on Legolas's face" he replies " ok then but get downstairs to say bye to your uncle before he leaves" "Yes father " she replies and does as she is told. Meanwhile Aragon who is suposed to be helping his father can't take his eyes off Arwen who is talking to Gandalf and Eliedina. When his father asks "what are you looking at?" "Nothing" he replies just as Legolas reapears behind them and starts staring at Eliedina again as he can't take his eyes off her. Elrond stands on the balcony and says " it is time for you to leave and start your quest your family's will be safe here. A few years later Eliedina and Legoias are together and very much in love as are Arwen and Aragorn.

But don't get to see alot of each other as Legolas lives at home an Aragorn is living life as a ranger and goes by the name Strider. They meet up with Aragorn, Gandalf and the hobbits when they are out for a ride one afternoon. And agree to take the injured Frodo to Rivendell. When the meeting to decide what is to be done about the ring Eliedina and Arwen are watching everyone arrive. Eliedina immediately spots Legolas and longs to go and kiss him but knows she cant. So she watches with Arwen as they all sit down. When the fellowship is announced Arwen says to Eliedina " trust them to volunteer for the fellowship " " I know typical. I will keep an eye on them from a far by being invisible. " "Good idea. Can anyone see you when you are invisible? " " My dad and Legolas I think. But I don't think he can when I am invisible in human form but dad can" "Well go in that form then" " I will and I will follow them and keep an eye on them" " Good idea " says Arwen as the hobbits also volunteer themselves to go with them and are inducted into the fellowship. Arwen and Eliedina laugh at what Merry and Pippin say to each other.  
As they get ready to leave Arwen hugs Eliedina and says "good luck make sure they don't see yo and keep coming back to see me" "I will and I will make sure that they don't". She gives Arwen one last hug and follows the fellowship out of Rivendell.

On the first night away from Rivendell Legolas decides to go for a walk alone as he wants some time to himself and some thinking time, as h is really missing Eliedina, especially after seeing her in Rivendell before they left looking even more beautiful than he rembered. He is walking along when something catches his eye, it is red hair he thinks to himself 'I am imagining it I was thinking about Eliedina and that is why I just saw what I saw' but he is wrong he has just sat down when he feels hands over his eyes and a voice a soft as silk says "guess who?" In his ear. "Eliedina is that really you or am I dreaming" "Your not dreaming Legolas it is me" she replies as she walks round so she is standing in front of him. He pulls her to him and kisses her.


End file.
